


Hitsuji

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Childishness, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Plushies
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « C’est le premier animal de peluche que j’ai eu enfant. Je l’ai gardé parce que je m’y ai attaché. Rien d’autre. »
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Takaki Yuya





	Hitsuji

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Hitsuji**

**(Mouton)**

Quand Daiki se réveilla cette matin, il pensa d’avoir été catapulté dans un champ de bataille.

N’importait où il regardait, il pouvait voir seulement cartons et valises.

Il grimaça, en se retournant pour regarder le garçon qui dormait à ses côtés.

Ça faisait deux jours que Yuya avait emménagé dans son appartement, et il commençait à se demander quand il avait l’intention de défaire les valises.

Il soupira.

S’il était continué comme ça, ils seraient arrivés à trente ans et les cartons auraient encore été là.

Il se leva, il alla à la cuisine et il commença à faire du café, avant de se décider à faire quelque chose.

Attentif à ne pas réveiller le plus vieux, il commença à défaire un des cartons dans le salon.

Il mit les photos sur les étagères, les coussins sur le canapé, en mettant de côté les vêtements pour la partie de l’armoire qu’il lui avait réservé.

Ensuite, il plia le carton et il passa à une autre boîte.

Quand il l’ouvra, il ne put pas éviter de s’immobiliser pour un moment, avant de commencer à rire.

Au sommet d’une pile de vêtements, il y avait un animal en peluche.

Il était un mouton.

Il essaya de rappeler s’il l’avait vu avant, quand ils étaient au dortoirs ou à la maison de Takaki, mais rien lui vint à l’esprit.

Il entendit des bruits par la chambre, et il se hâta de poser le mouton.

Quand Yuya entra dans la pièce il lui sourit, en prétendant que rien n’était arrivé.

« Bonjour. » lui dit Daiki, tandis que le plus vieux s’approchait de lui et lui embrassait les lèvres.

« Bonjour. » bougonna-t-il, la voix encore endormie. « Je t’en prie, dis-moi que tu as fait du café. » ajouta-t-il, en s’asseyant sur le canapé.

Arioka rit et hocha la tête, puis il alla à la cuisine et il retourna peu après avec une tasse de café, qu’il donna à Takaki.

« Voilà. » dit-il, en s’asseyant à ses côtés.

« Ah, merci. » répondit Yuya avec gratitude. Il commença à siroter son café, en regardant autour. « Tu as commencé à arranger mes choses ? » demanda-t-il, surpris.

Daiki hocha la tête, en essayant de ne rire pas encore en pensant au peluche.

« Ouais. J’ai pensé qu’elles seraient restées là pour toujours si je n’avais pas fait quelque chose. » il plaisanta, en faisant rire le plus vieux, embarrassé.

« Je suis désole. Vraiment, je voulais le faire hier, mais j’étais très, très fatigué pour le travail. Merci, Dai-chan. » lui dit Takaki, en se levant du canapé pour contrôler l’état des boîtes.

Daiki retint son souffle quand il arriva à ce avec le mouton.

Yuya ferma brièvement les yeux, il prit la peluche et il soupira, sans se retourner à regarder le plus jeune.

« Tu l’as vu, n’est pas ? » demanda-t-il, en susurrant.

Arioka aurait simulé nonchalance, mais il ne put pas éviter de rire.

Pas beaucoup, mais assez pour faire jurer Takaki.

« Merde ! » dit-il. « Tu penses que je sois infantile, n’est pas ? » il demanda après, finalement en se retournant pour regarder son copain dans les yeux.

Daiki se leva, il s’approcha de lui et il lui mit un bras autour de la taille, en lui prenant le mouton.

« Non. » dit-il, encore en souriant tandis qu’il regardait la peluche.

« C’est le premier animal de peluche que j’ai eu enfant. Je l’ai gardé parce que je m’y ai attaché. Rien d’autre. » Yuya se justifia.

Arioka pouvait voir les conditions du mouton.

Il était propre et intact, signe que pendant les années Yuya y avait prêté attention.

Mais il ne retapa pas, ni il insista.

Il hocha la tête, en emmenant la peluche vers la chambre.

« Bien sûr, j’ai aussi des jouets de mon enfance. » dit-il, comme si elle était la chose plus naturelle du monde. « Puisque tu l’aimes si bien, mieux vaut le mettre dans la chambre, non ? » il demanda après, mais il ne donnait pas à Takaki le temps de répondre, qu’il avait déjà laissé la pièce.

Il mit la peluche près d’un coussin sur le fauteuil, et il sourit.

Il aurait fait semblant de ne voir pas le regard soulagé sur le visage de son copain.


End file.
